Engine systems are typically feedback controlled based on outputs from various engine sensors configured to measure current engine operating conditions. That is, engine operations such as spark timing, fuel injection timing, throttle position, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), etc., may be adjusted by an engine controller based on sensor outputs. The engine controller can utilize the information from these sensors, along with various algorithms and look-up tables, to maintain peak vehicle performance during changing conditions. For example, the engine controller may adjust spark characteristics to compensate for changes in humidity.
Modern vehicle systems may be equipped with cloud-based communications systems for providing vehicle location information, route guidance, and weather reports. Some approaches aimed at reducing reliance on vehicle sensors may utilize weather data received through the vehicle's wireless communications system to estimate ambient conditions and adjust vehicle operation. One example of such an engine control system is shown by Ampunan et al. in US 2006/0064232. The engine controller may adjust an engine operating parameter based on a measurement of an ambient condition obtained from the received weather data and not from a vehicle sensor configured to measure the ambient condition. Thus, fewer sensors may be equipped in the vehicle system, reducing the cost of the vehicle system.
However, the inventors herein have recognized potential issues with such systems. As one example, the weather data may be less accurate than outputs from the vehicle sensors. Weather data may be obtained from various weather stations equipped with instruments for measuring atmospheric conditions. However, as the distance between a vehicle and the nearest weather station increases, the difference in weather conditions between the vehicle's current location and the nearest weather station may increase, and thus, the accuracy of the weather data may decrease. Further, a vehicle may travel through terrain such as mountains, tunnels, etc., where wireless communication is interrupted and/or lost. During such periods where the weather information is not updated, the accuracy of the estimated engine operating conditions may be reduced, and as such engine performance may be degraded. In yet further examples, a vehicle may enter a microclimate such as a covered area, puddle, car wash, etc., where the ambient conditions at the specific vehicle location may be different than the average ambient conditions for the regional location in which the vehicle is positioned. In such examples, the accuracy of received weather data may be reduced.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a method comprising receiving a first measurement of a weather parameter from one or more engine sensors and a second measurement of the weather parameter from weather data, determining a first accuracy of the first measurement and a second accuracy of the second measurement, generating an estimate of the weather parameter based on the accuracies of the first and second measurements, and adjusting at least one engine operating parameter based on the generated estimate.
In another representation, a method may comprise in a first mode where wireless communication with a weather service provider is not established, adjusting at least one engine operating parameter based on outputs from one or more vehicle sensors, in a second mode where wireless communication with a weather service provider is established and an accuracy of the one or more vehicle sensors is less than a threshold, adjusting the at least one engine operating parameter based on wirelessly received weather data, and in a third mode where wireless communication with a weather service provider is established and the accuracy of the one or more vehicle sensor is not less than the threshold, adjusting the at least one engine operating parameter based on the wirelessly received weather data and outputs from the one or more vehicle sensors.
In another representation, a vehicle system may comprise an engine system including one or more sensors, where the one or more sensors provide a first set of measurements for a plurality of weather parameters, a wireless communication module configured to receive weather data from a network of remote servers, the weather data including a second set of measurements of the plurality of weather parameters, and a controller in communication with the wireless communication module, the controller including computer readable instructions for: determining a first set of accuracies for the first set of measurements obtained from the one or more sensors, determining a second set of accuracies for the second set of measurements obtained from the weather data, and adjusting at least one engine operating parameter based on the first and second sets of accuracies.
In this way, more accurate estimates of current ambient conditions may be achieved by evaluating both the accuracies of one or more engine sensors configured to measure the ambient conditions and the accuracy of wirelessly received weather data including measurements of the current ambient conditions. Specifically, depending on the accuracies of the engine sensors and the weather data, one or more of the ambient conditions may be estimated based on one or more of the sensors, or the weather data, or both. Engine operating parameters may be controlled more precisely to desired levels given the more accurate estimates of the current ambient conditions. As a result fuel efficiency may be increased, and emissions may be reduced.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.